If Words Could Say
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: Little snippets of the lives of Zuko and Katara, past, present and future. Alternate Universe.
1. Disillusioned,Admiration and Relaxed

_Zuko stared up at the moon. He had been welcomed back as Prince of the Firenation. He had his honour and his father's approval. Everything he had ever wanted was his. So why did he feel so __empty_ inside? He unconsciously stroked his scar. He remembered her cool touch. But he had done the right thing, hadn't he? He was back where he belonged. But there was a stab of pain in his heart as he thought of his uncle _and Katara. _He would never acknowledge that, but staring at the moon reminded him of how strong and ferocious she was towards him, but also how kind and forgiving she was._ Would she forgive him now?_ No, she wouldn't understand what he had to do. _What if you made the wrong choice?_ _You could have joined the Avatar, been with her...Your cause might not be as noble as you think._ He shook his head to clear those thoughts. But he could never forget the water peasant, _Katara._

_

* * *

_

Daddy, can you really redirect lightning? Mommy, did you really save Uncle Aang's life? Did you and Daddy really beat Auntie Zula? Gramps has been telling you stories again, hasn't he?

As his grandniece and nephews crowded and questioned his nephew and wife, Iroh smiled at the perfect family portrait they made and poured himself another cup of the excellent Jasmine tea.

* * *

Sitting on the beach with his family, the Firelord felt calm, at peace, _relaxed._ The war was long over and peace had held. He watched his children play, his wife curled up to him cradling their youngest. _Dad, look!_ His son, an almost perfect replica of his 10 year old self, had perfected a difficult Firebending move. His little sister, with her mother's eyes, splashed in the waves, enjoying the coolness of her element. His wife smiled, proud of her babies. _This is what we fought for. Not the honour or the glory, we fought for our families and our children._

_

* * *

_

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender


	2. Hostile and Embarrassed

_Firelord, with all due respect, you cannot marry a Waterbender and sully the Royal Family's pure lineage! She's a peasant!_

Zuko banged his head on the table and ordered the noblemen to shut up. They did. As calmly and patiently as possible, he attempted to convince them to let him marry Katara. Actually, he would marry her anyway, but it would be a lot easier with their approval. _The Royal Family has suffered from too much inbreeding. The healers have determined it as the cause of my sister's madness. By marrying and bearing children with a Waterbender, I can ensure no further bouts of this malady. But my lord, she is a peasant, unworthy of you! Katara is the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Tribe. With the death of the Northern Princess, Yue, she is Princess of the Water Tribes. She is the Avatar's Waterbending teacher, the only female Master in the world and the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador! _The stuffy noblemen could not think of a way to rebut his arguments, so grudgingly blessed the union, with conditions.

_How did the meeting go? Well, we can get married. But there are conditions. Which are? Apparently, only a male Firebender can be my heir._ Katara thought for a moment. _Just as long as one of our children is a Waterbender, I'll be happy. _Zuko smirked._ We're going to be very busy, aren't we?_

_

* * *

_When Firelord Zuko was told by his wife that he was going to be a father, he danced around the Palace singing. Then he walked into a Four Nations meeting in his sleeping attire with his crown on sideways. Everyone stared at him as though he had gone mad. His brother-in-law threw a fit, going on about 'the jerk touched my baby sister.' Zuko had to remind him that he had asked for him to bless their marriage. Sokka replied that yes, he could marry her, but he never said he could do anything else. The Firelord spent the rest of the day avoiding his boomerang wielding brother –in-law.

The next day, the nobles gossiped about the _embarrassing _happenings that the young Firelord was embroiled in, including death threats from his brother-in-law and his terrible, off-key singing, both of which were the truth. Some even suggested that the child wasn't his, as it seemed that Sokka was remarkably shocked by the news. The poor, embarrassed and frustrated Firelord retired to his chambers, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

_Zuko! Get me some Fire Flakes!_

_

* * *

_

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.


	3. Vulnerable and Brave

Katara was a Master Waterbender. She fought Azula in battle. She travelled with the Avatar. But she had never felt more vulnerable.

The ladies of the Court had invited her to one of their tea parties. As future Firelady, she was loath to refuse. The trouble was, these ladies of the Court _despised_ her. They seemed to think that a _peasant_ was undeserving of the title of Firelady. She _really _didn't want to go. She feared that they would poke and prod into her affairs, gossip about her endlessly and belittle her. Many of the ladies had sharp, acidic tongues. And it would be considered poor etiquette to bend them into the nearest fountain. She had half a mind to fake illness, or see if Zuko could do something about it...

'_Tara, if you're so worried, I could just outlaw tea parties or gossiping if you'd like. _

_

* * *

_

No one could say that Firelord Zuko was not a brave man. He rebelled against his father, fought his sister, carried the Avatar through a blizzard and jumped in front of lightning. But his uncle considered one deed to be the bravest of them all.

Iroh thought that the bravest thing that Zuko ever did was to marry Katara. He had to face off against the nobles and was the subject of many assassination attempts. But that wasn't why. Marriage meant children and an heir, essential for the Firelord. If Katara could be scary normally, that was nothing compared to Katara in the pain of childbirth.

So far, Iroh had listened to various colourful threats, most of which sounded both painful and embarrassing. Katara was a Master bender; she was probably capable of killing his nephew even while in labour. Yet his nephew was still in the room, looking after her. Yes, it was honourable and chivalrous, but it was foolhardy, and could get him killed. Truly, his nephew was a _very_ brave man.

_Zuko, this is all your fault! You are not having anymore children, I will ensure that!_

* * *

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.


End file.
